


sun kissed rings

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Decapitation, Homophobia, M/M, Royalty, Torture, child abuse mentioned/implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Screaming and yelling rang throughout the town square, the people of the town cursing the boy for being something different than they knew, the crowd having no idea the cruelty he had faced and the reality behind his identity.He was a prince in which they didn't know, because the king and queen never allowed their children to be seen, and so the people knew not who he was, only as someone who had slept with a man, and therefore gone against the lord's will.Sunlight came, rising higher into the sky once he was put up on the chopping block, eyes closed and willing to accept the punishment he knew he didn't deserve, but had no way of stopping. The light glittered on the blade, against the ring his lover had given to him.





	sun kissed rings

White hair and piercing, near emotionless blue eyes, hardened from years of seeing the worst of humanity, a contrast of the boy above him, who had brown hair and softer, kinder, red eyes. The two lovers, unwilling to let anything tear them apart, enjoyed each other’s presence in an intimacy they rarely got. 

One a prince, the other a thief, both had everything to lose by being with each other, and yet that didn’t stop either of them, who loved the other so much more than any words could describe, and anything could prevent, even the ending of their lives.

Death was something neither thought they would experience soon, both had hoped they would be able to live together until they died, long from now. Two golden bands represented their promise to each other, the prince almost 18, and the two close to being able to run away.

But their promise was never kept, as soon a maid had come in to clean and screamed at the sight of the prince balls deep in another man. They hardly had time to at least cover themselves up before the king and queen came into the room, the prince’s mother crying while his father yanked him by the arm and called him a disgrace to the family name.

The prince’s lover was stunned into silence, and didn’t fight as both he and the prince were pulled from the room down into the one room within the castle dedicated to torture. The prince, however, fought as hard as he could, especially when he realized where they were going. 

He was not stronger than his father, though, and fear seized him and made him go silent once the red door came into view, and the scar upon his eye, received as a punishment, stung with the memory of days years before spent within the room.

They forced the boys within the room, chaining the white haired boy to the wall, arms above his head, while they yelled insults at the young prince, trying to enforce the fear they had controlled him with throughout the years, to try and force him to torture his own lover.

The prince of course, fought against them and refused, the only time he had ever been defiant was now, and it made the king indescribably angry. The king finally relented, throwing his son to the ground, and telling him that the entire town would know of his shame, before he would be executed in the town square.

The boy was not shocked too terribly, because he knew that had they been found out, this would likely be the result. He had lived with his life on the line since the moment he was born, and to finally have it end would only be what he had been waiting for since he understood the concept of death.

Although that didn’t mean that he welcomed it, or that it made him happy. He was disappointed, he supposed, upset, that he would never have the chance to live the life he wanted to live with the thief in which he loved with his entire being.

The boy, with white hair and blue eyes that were filled with a sorrow in which the prince wished to have never seen, sat there quietly, in fear of what would happen to him, and he also wished that he could prevent what would come in some way, but neither of them could.

Eventually the prince was pulled from the room by the queen, the king staying there inside the room with the boy in which he blamed for the faults of his son. As the prince was pulled away from the room by his mother, he could hear screams of pain echoing from the room in which the prince saw in his nightmares.

The queen scolded the prince once they had gotten far enough away, telling him the same as his father, where he was a disgrace and that he didn’t deserve the throne, that he would be going to hell.

He only listened and nodded, though, because he knew that to them there was nothing worse than a disobedient son. He knew far too well the consequences of going against his parents, and the reason for him being blind in one eye was proof of such a thing.

Eventually his mother forced him to strip, taking his clothing and leaving the room, locking the door. The prince wasn’t sure how long he was there until his father came in, and told him to follow.

He didn’t object, and was forced into a shame incomparable to anything else he’d ever experienced before. To be forced to walk throughout the town naked, and to be shamed by everyone he had hoped to protect once he took the throne were only angry, spitting in his face.

Once they had made it back to the castle, and the boys head hung in shame, they allowed him to rinse off, and to put on some simple clothing. His arms were then chained and he was left in the dungeon until the next day, subjected to listen to the sound of a whip meeting flesh and screams ringing throughout the halls, which rarely let up the entire night.

Soon dawn came, and the prince was pulled from the room by the chains around his wrists, and was led to the town square, in which he would meet his end before the entire town. 

Screaming and yelling rang throughout the town square, the people of the town cursing the boy for being something different than they knew, the crowd having no idea the cruelty he had faced and the reality behind his identity.

He was a prince in which they didn't know, because the king and queen never allowed their children to be seen, and so the people knew not who he was, only as someone who had slept with a man, and therefore gone against the lord's will.

Sunlight came, rising higher into the sky once he was put up on the chopping block, eyes closed and willing to accept the punishment he knew he didn't deserve, but had no way of stopping. The light glittered on the blade, against the ring his lover had given to him. 

But then the blade came down, and the world went dark for the boy, at least for a while anyway, until he found himself awoken once again, by the sight of his lover being the next to be put upon the chopping block.


End file.
